Stardust
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A story going through Sumia's life, as well as some regrets she never revealed in-game.


Sumia was young when she first saw her brother Somayeh, a young man with the same gray hair that she had. She grabbed for him first and he replied by offering her his finger, which she didn't hesitate to play with. A moment later, she found herself surrounded by their two sisters, who were younger than Somayeh was, their affection engulfing her with loving heat, while their words filled her newborn ears. She was young and her future stood ready for her to begin.

She was a month old when she had her first Nagamas with her parents, sisters, and brother. It was a beautiful affair, with each of her siblings sharing presents and gifts of all shapes and sizes. She was a month old and life seemed to be giving before she had even started.

She was five when she first started tripping. The females in her family were prone to having a greater risk of tripping often than most people, but she really seemed cursed with it. Her amount of tripping got so bad that her self-esteem started to plummet, thinking herself worthless. Her brother cheered her up and made her feel loved.

She was seven when she first had to say goodbye. It was tough at first, but she knew that it had to be. He had a bright future ahead of him, and this was the only way to bring it to fruition. Still, that didn't stop her from curling up with the stuffed pegasus that he had personally stitched together himself and had given her. She was seven and her life seemed to be getting lonelier everyday.

She was eight when she saw him again. She wasted no time jumping into his arms when he walked through the door. She admonished him for not sending back word to her and the rest of the family more often, before peppering him with the hugs and kisses of a little sister. He introduced her to his new girlfriend, a childhood sweetheart turned lover. For a moment, she worried that the young woman would take him away forever, though her brother assured he'd be around for her always. She made him promise and she then promised him in kind. She was eight, and though things seemed cloudy, there were still rays of light to guide the darkness.

She was nine when she met her best friend. A redheaded girl had moved into the village Sumia and her family lived in. She felt too shy to talk to her at the local school, but Somayeh managed to convince her to talk to the girl. The girl introduced herself as Cordelia and the two instantly hit it off, promising to remain the best of friends forever.

She was ten when she really found her talents. Her whole family complimented her for how great her baking and affinity with animals was. She one day calmed down her brother's horse after it had reared up and threw him off in a frenzy. Somayeh, who had been home on break, had praised her for how well he could read his steed and was able to calm him down. She felt so proud.

She was eleven when she started experimenting with flower fortunes. Sumia always had felt insecure about her future, but flower fortunes gave her a strange sense of peace about the matter.

She was fifteen when she broke her promise. She kicked herself for not realizing what was going to happen after he said goodnight and left his graduation party as an officer in the Ylissean army. She knew the dangers, but she let him go and a carriage accident took him from her. Now she thought it was her fault that the friends and family that he held so dear were carrying him to the grave, while a young child sat orphaned by her side. She was fifteen and her best friend apart from Cordelia was gone.

She was sixteen when she struck out on her own. Without him, she found herself drinking to forget about the reality that she found herself in. Through the mist, she could see him again, touch his face and run her hands through his silky brownish-gray hair. And yet, the image would fade to black. She would find herself staring out, into the darkness, hoping for a sign from Naga above, but never received a reply. She was sixteen and everything seemed so dark.

She was seventeen when she began to wander. She met a young man, a wyvern rider, who whisked her away. He took her to places she had never thought of, shown her things she could never imagine and on adventures that harkened back to her previous life. And yet, his presence could never fill the void she held. She found herself tripping more and more, to the point she couldn't get far without doing so, which chased away many potential friends. She also found herself taking risks, latching onto whatever could bring the image back. His vivid gray and purple, even changing her wardrobe to consist of only purple and pink clothing, though found these fruitless. Thankfully, her parents were able to intervene, sending her away before things could get worse. She was seventeen and knew he was never coming back.

She was eighteen when Cordelia found her after so long. Her redheaded friend had been recently inducted into the famous Ylissean Pegasus Knights, a high honor. Cordelia felt pity for how broken she still was and offered to help her get inducted into the Pegasus Knights as well. She almost instantly accepted, wanting to be a soldier like her brother and make him proud.

She was nineteen when she became a recruitee within the Shepherds and met her captain, Prince Chrom of Ylisse. She developed a crush on him, but her still relatively unstable emotions and feelings got out of hand. She started lusting creepily towards her captain, wanting him for herself. Cordelia's not-so-secret-but-still-oblivious-to-Chrom's crush towards him didn't help either. But not even Chrom could mend the hole in her heart. She was nineteen when Robin came along and took him from her.

She was twenty three when she met Henry. He was so kind, patient, and understanding with her, despite both of their flaws. He was also understanding of her when she revealed her deep her scars ran, something she had never done before with others. It wasn't long before the two were engaged. She was twenty three and she finally felt at peace after so many years.

She was twenty seven when she received a letter from home. At this point, Grima had been dead for a year, Robin had returned to existence after a year and finally settled down with Chrom as Queen of Ylisse after so much fighting, and all of the other Shepherds had went and settled down, starting to produce the present versions of the rest of the future children apart from Lucina and Morgan, as both children had been born before the war against Grima. Most of the children in her childhood village had moved on, with her two sisters having started families across the country. Even Cordelia hadn't returned back to the village, having taken over the Pegasus Knights after Philia's death and running the new Ylissean Orphanage with Libra at the same time, leaving her alone to answer the call. Despite the pain it brought her, she found herself leaving Henry and their new but struggling Pegasus Farm together for her childhood village on her pegasus. She was twenty seven when she lost her parents.

She was twenty eight when a strange girl appeared at her doorstep. She had soft brown skin and the same gray strands in her hair as she did. She didn't hesitate to hand over a certain stuffed pegasus to help her sleep, while she took watch over her. She was twenty eight and received the last piece.

She was thirty when the question popped up. She had found herself exhausted by continuing building the Pegasus Farm, which was now much more stable than it had been when just starting out but still needed a lot of work on it, with Henry when the child stepped forward to greet her. That night, she spoke his name once more, though held her tongue when speaking further, promising to tell her later. She was thirty and she was making promises again.

She was thirty two when she said goodbye to her future daughter. She and Henry had taken her in after so many years alone in a hell of a future and had given everything they could, even offering to leave the farm to her and the child. Cynthia, however, didn't want to remain and gave that up, wanting to travel the land in the name of justice, though she did promise to come back and visit from time to time. She was thirty two and she felt like she was the last one.

She was thirty seven when she bid the child goodbye. The child wanted to travel the land alongside her younger cousin, who had come back to the farm to get her. Cynthia didn't want to stay long, especially since Sumia was finally pregnant with her present self, her mother and father having waited to settle down and become successful before thinking about pregnancy. She and Henry both knew pregnancy was more risky for her at her age, but they decided to try anyway. The child had also asked about Somayeh many times, but she had brushed it off for other times. This time, though, she did not hesitate to speak his name again, to talk about the adventures and great times they had together. Of the moments they shared, before she bid the child and Cynthia farewell, they reminded her of her home. She was thirty seven and life seemed to be picking back up.

She was thirty eight when Cynthia and the child came back to visit. By then, Cynthia's present self was a toddler and had been well walking by that point. Her little sister was already on the way. Cynthia had made sure to spoil her present self and had given her much love, even bestowing her her own lance that she and he mother had made together. But soon, she and the child had to leave. Cynthia didn't want to get in the way of her present self's life, despite Sumia and Henry's pleads for her to stay. She was thirty eight and she felt a piece of her had been ripped away, knowing she would never see her daughter's future self again.

She was sixty two when she found herself sitting in the front row of the church, with Henry and Cynthia's little sister Media sitting by her side, surrounded by all of their friends and their familes, as well as practicalally the entirety of the newly unified Ylissean-Plegian empire, run by Chrom and Robin's grandson through Morgan and his wife Amber, Iniabi, with Cynthia as his queen. She listened as the priest spoke about the vows and promises people make with each other, and nearly cried about the one she remembered making all those years ago, but she held herself together and simply smiled. Life in Ylisse had changed so much and she felt as if she were a part of it. She was sixty two and life seemed like a distant dream.

She was old when she saw Somayeh again. She was back in her and Henry's home on the Pegasus Farm. Henry had died a few years earlier, leaving her behind, but they had been blessed with many grandchildren, as well as even some great-grandchildren. She was sitting on the bed and reading Ribald Tales of the Fath War again, when she saw her brother waiting in the doorframe, ready to take her on another adventure. She was young again and ready to have a great time.


End file.
